After It All
by angel of ice 95
Summary: This is a recounting of what happened to Sparrow at the end of the game and what I think she could have chosen to do after it was all said and done.


She had lost everything to him. Rose, her dearest sister, had her life stolen from her the night that they bought that infernal music box and made that god forsaken wish.

The night after she had gathered all of the other Heroes of Strength, Will, and Skill, he came again. Having captured those Heroes and sent them off to the Spire, he had revelled in the truth that spilled from his lips. Her husband, her son, her daughter; dead, and by his own hand!

When he had aimed that pistol at her, she almost gave up and began to accept defeat. But that was not to be for as he pulled the trigger, her lifelong friend, her dog, leapt in front of her. He took the bullet straight to the chest then once again, Lucien took aim and fired. His bullet was not blocked this time and when it pierced her skull, she blacked out.

She had heard a voice, the voice of the blind seer who saved her many years ago after being shot out of Lucien's castle. That's right, it wasn't time for her to die just yet. But how would she get back? It was darkness all around her, everywhere she turned there was nothing but empty, black space.

It was then that she heard another voice, urging her to wake up. The voice was familiar, vaguely so, and was one that she hadn't heard in a long time. She opened her eyes and standing there before her, was Rose with a chipper smile on her face.

Sparrow took in her surroundings and realized that it was their old farmhouse on the outskirts of Brightwood and this was the room that her and Rose used to share! It was only when she stood up out of bed did she notice that she should be much taller than Rose, given the many years that had passed since she last saw her sister. So why was Rose taller than her?

She needed to only look in the mirror on the other side of the room to realize that she was a child again. Still trying to understand what was going on, she heard Rose begin rattling off what they could do while Mom and Dad were away for the day. And so they did everything on the list and Sparrow couldn't have been happier.

Chasing the chickens back into the fenced in coops, target practice with bottles, killing beetles, tending to the fields and animals. She was having so much fun, it was just like how things used to be, how they were supposed to be. But soon the sun had set and the moon began to rise in the night sky, higher and higher till it reached the top.

They had gone to bed soon after the moon had risen, but they were woken up later in the night by the faintest and strangest of sounds. Sparrow strained to listen to the music out their open window, with Rose urging her just to go back to bed and to not leave the house. But that music was so familiar, so very familiar, she had to find out for herself what was causing it to play.

And so she left the house, ignoring her sister's pleas to come back that instant. When she reached the gate of the farm, she pushed it open and walked through. As she walked through, Rose let out a blood curdling scream and when she looked back, the farm was on fire. Scared, she began running up the trail before her, the fire spreading around her. Dead bodies began lining the road, disheveled and some burning. Some having been mutilated on pikes, others just crumpled heaps on the ground.

As she ran, the music grew louder and louder until she came up a hill with old ruins around it. And there, on a pedestal, sat an open music box. This nightmare must have been caused by this cursed thing, she had to close it, if only to make it stop. Sparrow quickly picked up the music box and the music stopped and everything around her went black.

She began to hear voices, one by one, each one bringing back more and more of her memories and once the final voice had stopped speaking; she remembered who she was and what she had to do. She was Sparrow and she had to get to the Spire, for Lucien owed her several thousand lives and she planned to collect his payment by claiming his life.

When she opened her eyes, she was back in the Spire with dead bodies strewn across the ground. Looking up at the glowing doorway ahead of her, she set her jaw and made her way into the room. As she stepped in, a display of pure greed lay before her. Three platforms, big enough for one person to stand on comfortable, each one with a Hero hovering above it.

She could see the power being drained from the three and absorbed into the very man that she had come to kill. He began to speak to her, surprised that she was still alive after his second time of shooting her. As he prattled on, she realized that her the bag at her waist felt heavier than she was used to. She reached her hand inside, never looking away from Lucien as she felt around her bag.

Her hands brushed against metal, with carvings indented into the sides. It was the music box! Going on a hunch, she pulled the music box out and held it in front of Lucien. He had scoffed at what a mere trinket could do, and that was when the metallic box began to glow. A trail of light came from the music box as it's soft melody began to play, shooting out and consuming Lucien, absorbing all the power that he had collected and cutting off anymore attempts of gaining more from the three Heroes.

Once he was drained completely and the other Heroes freed from his grip, Sparrow pulled out her pistol. Taking aim for the first shot, she got him in the chest, as for the second and final shot, the bullet buried itself in his skull.

He was dead, the threat of his power over Albion was gone with his death. She stayed where she was at as the other Heroes picked themselves up off of their platforms and the blind seer herself appeared where Lucien once stood. She congratulated them and told Sparrow that with the Spire's power she could grant her one wish. When she offered her hand for Sparrow to take, she could hear Rose's voice once again. She spoke in a calming manner, saying that it's okay for her to take the blind seer's hand. So, she did and she was teleported to an all white room with Theresa standing before her.

As the blind seer listed off the three choices for her wish, she pondered over the wish to bring back all of those who lost their lives to the Spire and the wish to bring back the ones that she loved. She could have it all back with one sentence. She could have her sister, her husband, her children and her lifelong companion, all back with one wish. But what about those who have also lost their loved ones? The ones who went to the Spire and never returned had family and friends too.

The decision she came to hurt her, it hurt just as much as it did when it all came crashing down around her. She had to do what was right for the people of Albion, and for the ones who should never have had to feel the same pain as her. With her wish made, the Spire gain to shake from beneath her, a loud boom echoing throughout the tall and dark building. Once the earth had settled, her and Theresa were teleported back to the room where the other Heroes waited.

Hammer understood how much it hurt to make that choice, she was there for Sparrow as a dear friend and someone who she was glad that she didn't lose to Lucien. But like usual, all good things must come to an end, the end being with Reaver wondering about what he would get. Theresa told him that she could teleport them anywhere they would choose to go to. And so, with that said, Garth and Reaver said their goodbyes and were teleported to Samarkand. Hammer, unable to come around and give her a hug, gave a heartfelt goodbye before being teleported off to the North to train with the Warrior Monks.

The Spire now belonged to the blind seer, and with one last offer to take her hand, Sparrow was teleported to the Oakfield docks.

Unsure of where to go or what to do, she took up a quest to go see the old farmer, Giles, over in Brightwood. After helping his son in finding a potential husband and explaining it all to Giles, she bought his farm from him. Her hope was to settle down in Brightwood and start from scratch by becoming a farmer. As the months went by, she picked up some part-time jobs every now and then, mainly slave rescuing and monster slaying.

It wasn't until autumn that she began to speak more to one of the other farmers in Brightwood, who went by the name of Steve. Over the course of ten months, her and Steve grew close, starting off as acquaintances then becoming close friends. It was in the winter of the following year that they entered into what was the beginning of something all too familiar to Sparrow. They were just chatting over some pints of fresh milk when he had said something that caught the both of them by surprise.

At first, she wasn't sure of how to respond. But then, she began to smile then laugh loud and heartily with joy before going over to him and pulling him in for a kiss. Within the month, they were wed and four months after their wedding they became parents. A year passed once more and one night, while her husband lay sleeping beside her and their eight-month-old baby boy lay in his crib, that she was visited by the blind seer in her dreams.

In two years time, she had bought Fairfax Castle and became the next queen of Albion. She, Steve and 3-year-old son Jeremiah moved into the castle and ruled over Albion for many years, with Sparrow birthing two more children. A boy with whom they named Logan and a girl who they named Sophia.


End file.
